


Blood lust and stress relief

by SA_White_Raven



Series: Blood lust and stress relief [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood play?, Bottom Jace, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SA_White_Raven/pseuds/SA_White_Raven
Summary: I always had a thing for Jace bottoming. So I wrote something and I hope it's good.





	Blood lust and stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my grammer, English is not my native language.

Simon was currently in his room, sprawled on the bed. He woke up not long ago and has been basically staring at the ceiling since, completely bored. Clary was busy with shadowhunter stuff at the institute and all of his human friends were at school, and he didn't want to go there. And even Jordan was working or something.

So yeah, he had no one to socialize with and nothing to do at home, because he grew tired of all of his video games, read every book twice and he couldn't play the guitar because he broke a string last night and his favorite shop was closed today and he couldn't buy a new one. Damn his stupid luck.

A knock on the door saved him from his boredom and he rushed to open it, pausing to take a breath right before he did. The smell of angelic blood hit him and he allowed himself a moment to just enjoy the smell, smirking when there was another knock, and opened the door.

"You came back soon enough." He said, smirk still wide on his lips.

"And you're complaining?" Jace crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, a playful grin on his lips.

"Not at all. I told you, for all I care you can just stay here." Simon moved away from the door to let Jace in, then closed and locked it behind him.

"If I could, I might actually do that." Jace sighed and took off his jacket, hanging it on the hook by the door. Simon just stood and watched him, still smirking.

"You gonna stand there all night?" Jace huffed, turning to make his way to Simon's bedroom, taking off his shirt as he went.

Simon watched the newly exposed skin and his tongue darted out over his bottom lip. He thought back to how it all started between them. A couple of weeks after what happened on Valentine's boat, Jace found himself knocking on Simon's door; He couldn't forget the way he felt when Simon fed from him and he wanted to feel that again.

Simon's first reaction was to say hell no and back away from Jace. Jace cornered him and when Simon kept on refusing, Jace pulled out a blade and made a tiny cut on his wrist, just enough to pull a drop of blood, just enough for Simon to smell it. Simon basically attacked him that time, pushing him flat against the wall with his face buried in his neck.

When Jace came back the second time, Simon closed the door in his face and locked it. By the time Jace drew an unlocking rune, Simon fled out the window. He was avoiding every shadowhunter he knew, even Clary, for days.

It took a long time. Simon was terrified of the idea of feeding on a living person. He didn't trust himself, or the still-new-to-him vampiric instincts, and being Simon, he didn't want to hurt anybody by mistake. After weeks, maybe months, Jace finally got him to agree and they ended up with Jace coming over every once in a while to let Simon feed.

One of those times, Simon had a bad day, so when Jace showed up Simon pinned him to the closest wall and bit on the first vein he located, not giving a second thought to it. When he pressed closer, somewhere in the back of his mind he registered a sound. It took him a while to realize it was a moan, and even longer to realize that Jace moaned, because when Simon pressed closer, he accidentally rubbed against Jace's hard on. Wait. What the hell?

One very embarrassing conversation and a few days later, their whole set up changed. Jace wanted it for the stress relief; the blood loss was making him light headed, the vampire bite was sending pleasure coursing through him and the sex was amazing, giving him one mind-blowing orgasm after another. And Simon? Well, how could he resist?

He was pulled back from his thoughts with the soft sound of Jace's body dropping on the bed. It took Simon less than a second to get there and find Jace laying lazily on the bed in nothing but a pair of tight dark boxers.

"Well?" Jace raised an eyebrow at Simon when the latter just stared for a long moment. The vampire shook his head to get back to reality, quickly taking off his shirt and jeans and getting on the bed on top of Jace. The shadowhunter's hands went to rest on Simon's hips as they kissed slowly, for a long moment just feeling each other close. Then one of Simon's hands trailed down Jace's chest and stomach, pulling slightly at the elastic band of his boxers but not doing much more.

"Simon..." Jace panted softly and Simon pulled away, looking down at him. The shadowhunter looked back up at him for a short moment, then closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, stretching his neck and offering it to the vampire. Simon growled. He loved it- he loved how Jace, powerful, dominant, strong Jace, had allowed himself to be so weak, vulnerable and needy beneath him. He loved having that power over him.

He leaned down and heard Jace gasp as he ran his long fangs over the soft skin of his neck, locating the vein. He could feel hands tightening, one on his hips and one on his shoulder, urging him to continue, and then he sank his fangs into the flesh. He relished in the sweet taste of Jace's blood, slowly drinking from him. He pushed his hips down against Jace's and the blond moaned loudly, his back slightly arching off the bed in pleasure.

Simon didn't take a lot of blood - just enough to make Jace hot and needy. He made quick work on both their boxers, throwing them somewhere in the room. Jace pulled Simon closer, wanting to feel more. Simon reached to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube that laid there. He covered his fingers with the clear liquid and looked down at Jace again.

"Come on, stop teasing!" Jace groaned. Simon smirked and leaned down, kissing at Jace's collar bone and slowly pushing a finger into him. Jace moaned, his hips pushing back against Simon's finger, urging him to do more, so he added a second finger, moving them in and out for a while before finally adding a third, stretching Jace slowly.

"Just get on with it, I'm ready." Jace panted. Simon gave him a questioning look but slowly pulled out his fingers, reaching for the lube again. He poured some of it on his hand and pumped his cock a couple of times for good measure. He settled himself between Jace's legs and leaned down to kiss him as he pressed into that amazing tight heat. Jace moaned, his hands tightening almost painfully on Simon's shoulders. The vampire waited for the other to adjust to the feeling before he started slowly moving inside him. He was always slow at first, allowing the pleasure to build step by step, until they both couldn't take it anymore and he finally picked up the pace. By then, Jace was moaning mess, arching his back and clawing his hands down Simon's back, leaving red lines that healed almost instantly. A very well aimed thrust had Jace crying out Simon's name. Soon enough, moans and grunts of pleasure filled the room as the vampire moved with inhuman speed, hitting the shadowhunter's sweet spot with every snap of his hips.

"F-fuck, Simon..." Jace panted and Simon knew he was close. A sudden idea came to his mimd and he slowed down his thrusts, until he stopped completely, making Jace whine desperately and buck his hips against Simon's, trying to get him to move again.

"You know Jace, there's that thing I've been thinking about for a while now, I want to hear you of all people, beg. You want me to fuck you? You want me to make you cum? Beg for it." Simon whispered the last part into Jace's ear, and looked down at him, smirking.

"You're kidding, right? I was getting close!" Jace growled. Simon said nothing. Instead, he gave one very hard thrust, hitting Jace's prostate dead on and making him arch and cry out in pleasure. But then Simon pulled back, and stilled. It made Jace groan in frustration.

"Simon come on... don't do this..." Jace said softly and Simon smirked again.

"Like I said, I want to hear you beg for it."

"Fuck, Simon, please just fuck me!" Jace whined.

"You call that begging? I know you can do better than that pretty boy." Simon leaned in to tease the skin of Jace's neck with his fangs, making him gasp.

"Simon please... I'm so close, I need to cum, I need you... please fuck me, fuck me so hard and fast so I can't walk straight for a week!" That was it. Simon growled, thrusting into Jace and setting a fast pace of hard thrusts. Jace cried out his pleasure, throwing his head back. He was oh so close, all he needed was a little push, and Simon gave him just that. He sank his into the pale and marked neck, groaning at the sweet blood that flowed onto his tongue. That was it for Jace - a pleasure filled scream ripped from his throat as he came hard and all over his stomach and chest. Jace's muscles tightened around Simon's cock, pulling him over the edge. Jace moaned softly as he felt himself being filled with Simon's warm semen. Simon pulled out and laid down on the bed, looking at the panting Jace.

"If you ever tell anyone about what happened tonight, I will make sure you die a horrible death." Jace didn't even look at him.

"I'm immortal. I'll have my chance eventually." Simon smiled widely. Jace shot him a death glare. Usually, it would have worked on Simon, but the image of Jace blissed out and begging to be fucked was stuck in his mind. He just laughed and hugged Jace, closing his eyes.

"Just go to sleep, will you?" He said softly. Jace made a noise of frustration but closed his eyes and threw one arm over Simon's hips.

"Good night."  
"Mmmm... night."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing another one where Alec finds out and confronts Simon and they end up having sex. Tell me what you think!


End file.
